headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
American Horror Story: The Murder House
| next = "Asylum" }} "Murder House" is a serialized storyline from the television anthology series American Horror Story and comprises the first season of the show. It aired on the FX Network from October 5th, 2011 to December 21st, 2011, spanning a total of twelve episodes. The premise of the season centered around the Harmon family, who suffer great hardship due to the loss of a child, and the ensuing infidelity of Ben Harmon. Desperate to make things work, Ben moves his family to Los Angeles, where they purchase a lavish Victorian-era mansion. All of their efforts to improve their lifestyle ultimately fail, particularly when one takes into a account the brutal and violent history of the home which has become infamous as "The Murder House". Complicating matters even further is the Harmons' nosy neighbor, Constance Langdon, and her special needs daughter, Adelaide, to say nothing of the strange burn victim Larry Harvey, who attempts to blackmail Ben after murdering his mistress, Hayden McClaine. As if these matters weren't enough to put on edge, the Harmons slowly come to realize that the ghosts of anyone who ever died in the mansion still linger about, each one harboring secret motives for either wanting to drive the Harmons away, or to keep them inside the house - forever. Appearances * Ben Harmon * Constance Langdon * Hayden McClaine * Larry Harvey * Moira O'Hara * Tate Langdon * Violet Harmon * Vivien Harmon * Adelaide Langdon * Chad Warwick * Charles Montgomery * Luke * Marcy * Nora Montgomery * Patrick * Amir Stanley * Bryan * Gladys * Hallie * Kevin Gedman * Kyle Greenwell * Rubberman * Steph Bogg * Troy * Harmon family * Harvey family * Langdon family * Montgomery family * Dogs * Ghosts * Humans * California :* Los Angeles County :* Los Angeles :* 1119 Westchester Place * Massachusetts :* Boston :* 35 Drumlin Road * Baseball bats * Jack-o'-lantern * Knife * Ouija board * Pumpkin * Shovel * Trolley * Antichrist * Births * Doctor * Flashback * Halloween * High school * Hospital * Masturbation * Psychiatrist * Realtor * Smoking * Bondage * Burn victims * Disfigurement * Drowning * Eye injuries * Gunshot victims * Hangings * Shot in the head * Mild profanity Notes * "AHS: The Murder House" serves as a shortcut to this page. * The actual title of this storyline is just "Murder House". However, as this is also the title of episode three from season one, this database is adding the word "The" to the title to distinguish it from the episode. Connections * Marcy, the Harmon family's realtor, also appears in season five, "Hotel", as does Constance's psychic friend, Billie Dean Howard. "Surgeon to the Stars" Charles Montgomery is also referenced in that season. * One of Ben Harmon's patients, Derrick tells Ben about the urban legend of the "Piggy Man" in "Piggy, Piggy". The Piggy Man plays a larger role in season six, "Roanoke". * Baby Michael Langdon from "Afterbirth" grows up to become the Antichrist in season eight, "Apocalypse". * "Murder House"s connections to "Hotel", "Roanoke", and "Apocalypse" also ties into other seasons of the series, including "Asylum", "Coven", and "Freak Show". See also External Links